


The Dress

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Based off of the OTP quote prompt: "I don't know why you don't like this outfit on you. You look splendid." TenToo and Rose fluff. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of number 15 in this post: http://otpcrap.tumblr.com/post/149842793536/otp-quotes-challenge
> 
> Also, no idea why this didn't format correctly. Sorry about that, it bugs me too.

“I don’t know why you don’t like this dress on you. You look…amazing.”

Rose bit her lip and looked down at her poofy pink ballgown. It was nothing like any sort of dress she would have chosen, but, as she had been told several times when the dress had been bought, apparently “mother knows best.”

 _Yeah, if ‘best’ is making me look ridiculous,_ Rose thought to herself as she pinched the silky fabric in between her fingers.

“Rose.” Warm hands rested on her bare shoulders. She raised her head to meet the Doctor’s gaze. The adoration in his expression radiated from every feature, from his warm smile to his soft, chocolate brown eyes. “Really,” he insisted. “I know you’re worried about tonight, but you look splendid. Amazing. Spectacular. Gorgeous…”

Rose had to smile as he rattled on. If anyone could make her forget about her anxieties, even for just a moment, it was him. “Are you gonna recite the thesaurus to me or can we make our entrance now?” Anxious to get the night over with, Rose turned and took a step toward the door.

Without a word, the Doctor grabbed her hand and tugged her back toward him. A small wrinkle appeared on his forehead, right in between his eyebrows, and a gentle squeeze of his hand indicated compassion. “It’s going to be okay. And I’ll be there with you the whole time.”

She pressed her lips together and shook her head, staring down at their joined hands. “I just keep thinking what this means for Dad. If I do something wrong…”

“You won’t do anything wrong. Even if you don’t know what to say, everyone will be gawking at how breathtaking you are in that dress and it won’t matter anyway. They’ll all be struck speechless!”

A grin broke through Rose’s composure. She swatted his chest. “Shut up.”

“It’s true!” He captured the offending hand and brought it to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on her knuckles. “You’re beautiful, Rose Tyler, and don’t you ever forget it.”

A wave of calm washed over Rose’s frenzied nerves. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a long sigh. “Thank you.”


End file.
